


Voltron Roadtrip

by ReachForTheStars710



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Afraid of what Nyma would think too, Allura is queen, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Defensive Keith, Don't really know where this is going, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Keith is also loyal, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance and Nyma are probably done, Lance is dating Nyma, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Nyma insults Lance, Nyma is a bitch, Nyma is possesive, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), She just too shy to admit it, Sort Of, Underage Drinking, WE LOVE KEITH, We all know it, While Lance just messed shit up, but barely there, but isn't really happy, kind of?, like a lot, nonbinary pidge, pidge is there, very loyal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachForTheStars710/pseuds/ReachForTheStars710
Summary: I am Keith Kogane.A 19-year-old boy in the arms of a lanky, tan, and very handsome boy.He is Lance McClain.His tan, golden honey skin glows under the beams of the sun and his deep, pressing blue eyes are enough to drown someone. He might be lanky but also had muscle, probably from his hobby, football. He drives me insaneand now, his virile face is inching closer and closer to mine and it feels like my lungs are being compressed. Everything about him, it lures me in and I want him desperately.But.. as luck would have it, I can't do anything because...His girlfriend, Nyma, one of my best friends...Otherwise, know as:Keith is a pining mess, Lance isn't very happy, and Nyma will kill a bitch.I do not own Voltron or the characters! The plot is actually based off a visual novel on an app called 'Moments'. I've been picking choices I want to see and write them in my own words! THE PLOT ISN'T MINE BUT WRITING IS COMPLETELY MINE!





	Voltron Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> EYyyy!  
> This is a work in progress.  
> If you read the whole summary, you'd know that the plot isn't mine. Writing is completely mine, my own words, and descriptions.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to contact me!:  
> Instagram: ShootingStar710  
> Voltron Amino: ShineBrightLikeARuby  
> Thank you, and enjoy yourself!

I seriously need help. This is a severe emergency!  
I am Keith Kogane.  
A 19-year-old boy in the arms of a lanky, tan, and very handsome boy.  
He is Lance McClain.  
His tan, golden honey skin glows under the beams of the sun and his deep, pressing blue eyes are enough to drown someone. He might be lanky but also had muscle, probably from his hobby, football.  
He drives me insane  
and now, his virile face is inching closer and closer to mine and it feels like my lungs are being compressed. Everything about him, it lures me in and I want him desperately.  
But.. as luck would have it, I can't do anything because...  
His girlfriend, Nyma, one of my best friends...  
Everything happened so smoothly and quickly, like a lucid dream, a very wicked lucid dream that knows all my thoughts and desires.  
You may be pretty curious about how everything came to play. I'll tell you then.  
-Only an hour ago-  
The cars old musty scent, from it being used so frequently probably, filled my nostrils. Our destination was Las Vegas, a vacation, trip, road trip, whatever you want to call it.  
"Hunk, it's dangerous to stick your head out of the window like that," Nyma spoke from the passenger seat as her eyes drifted to the back.  
"M'sorry, just need to maintain my motion sickness." Said boy mumbled as the rushing wind carded through his brown bangs.  
"That kind of ruins our vibe, Hunk," Allura spoke from next to him, her white crop top struck out against her tan skin and the black flowy skirt she had on made it look appealing. "Geez, why are you guys all picking on me? It's not my fault I always get sick! Right, Lance?" The brawny, almost adult, whined, running to his best friend for backup.  
Lance's dashing, ocean eyes traveled to look to Hunk in the seat, lifting an eyebrow in question, almost amusement before his eyes snapped back to the road in attention. "You know it, man. Can't control how your body reacts to certain situations.  
Though, maybe you should find something to calm it." He took both sides of the petty argument, soothing Nyma's weary look and calming down Hunk, though slight disappointment peeked through his eyes for a second.  
There was some silence as no one knew what to say. I hated silence where there were other people so to shake it off my back, I spoke. "How far away is it?" Everyone looked towards Lance, their fine driver this evening, awaiting his answer.  
He sighed as he somehow detected everyone staring at him. "Not too long." He replied vaguely, Nyma reached out to touch his arm, "Babe, I know you want to get there fast but don't you think you might want to slow down a bit?" her hand roamed down his arm. I felt an ugly and green monster poke my chest, staring down at me until I felt like an ant trying to run away from a boulder.  
"Probably," He responded to her question, laughing a bit as his eyes crinkled at the edge of his eyes and his head tilted a bit, eyes never leaving the road.  
All this sightseeing using the few mirrors that were there to help him drive, using them to my advantage as well to check out all his facial features, emotions, and all his quirks. "I just can't believe that I'm finally going to Vegas!" He smiled brightly and his shoulders shook from silent laughter and excitement.  
I sighed softly, Hunk and Allura looking at me quickly, Lance's white-collared shirt fit him nicely, hugging just the right places to show off his muscles.  
"What? You've never been there?" Nyma practically screamed, almost scaring Lance, making Hunk shove his head back out the window, Allura not budging from Instagram, and making me itch to grab my earbuds.  
"Well, yeah. I have always had more important things to care about." The caramel-haired boy carped, Nyma looked resentful and hastily asked, 'What could be more important than going on a trip with your friends and girlfriend?" she looked down at her bubblegum pink dress, it fit tightly at her hip and bounce off into ripples, poofing up.  
Her voice came out more possessive and even made me question her judgments. "Football, studying, working. All that shit. Not all of us have rich parents." He spoke the last word under his breath, though we all heard it.  
Nyma was looking at him and was about to speak but I felt another jab at my chest by my fellow friend and spoke instead. "I haven't been there either." It almost came out hushed but I managed to raise my voice higher so that they could all hear.  
If only Pidge was here, their stupid excuse of "Why go to Las Vegas when I can just work on all my projects?" I missed my other best friend.  
"No way! Not you too, Keith. You live around here, how is that even possible?" She snapped her head in my direction with a questioning look. "Omg, plot twist. We haven't even gotten out of California!" Allura spoke up sarcastically, putting her phone down to stare out the window I was leaning on.  
She reached into her bag and pulled out a light teal jacket, putting it on, somehow working it around the seat belt. "I hope the next big news is Lance telling us he's gay." She spoke wistfully, looking me in the eye with a fierceness only Allura had.  
Nyma looked at us and rolled her eyes, "You wish." she retorted. The tanned-skin, platinum-haired girl just looked at me and pointed at her chest, mouthing, "Me?" I chuckled.  
Hunk spoke up after a while of quietness, "This trip is gonna be amazing! It's SPRING BREAK, BABY!" Everyone cheered and laughed, then Lance groaned from the driver seat, "Oh no, are you serious?" everyone looked at him in confusion and curiosity. The car jerked and rumbled and Lance hastily pulled over to the side. "What's going on? Why 'Oh no'?" Nyma questioned, her blonde pigtails bouncing slightly as she looked at her boyfriend. In the back, Hunk questioned everyone rapidly, fear and panic growing on his face. "Maybe our driver needs to pee?" Allura poked fun at Lance and everyone just deadpanned at her, "Okay, geez, don't stare at me like that. It means our pretty-boy forgot to fill up the car's gas." she rolled her eyes. Everyone groaned and all started to complain, Nyma though, had other ways to torment poor Lance. She slammed her hands on the dashboard in front of her and glared at him sharply. While that's going on, I quickly pull out my phone and searched up the closest gas station. "Settle down guys, there's a gas station only three miles ahead." I tried to comfort them all, the attention brought a small blush to my face, I could feel it.  
Nyma grumbled and yelled at her boyfriend, "Great going, Lance! How'd you not fill the car before the trip?" she questioned.  
"I'm sorry guys, I guess..." He hesitated, nervously rubbing at his nape,  
"I guess I just got so excited I forgot." he finished.  
Hunk gets Lance's attention with a small tap on his shoulder, "It's okay, buddy." the boy comforts his best friend with a smile. A sweet, candied smile that Hunk has somehow perfected from his times of encouraging. Nyma glared at the two, "No, it is not okay!" the kind Samoan boy tried to glare at the girl but he being, well, Hunk, only managed to pout instead.  
Allura crossed her arms and with a sigh, collapsed back onto her seat, very dramatically if I may add. "Man," She grumbled, "by the time we get there, all the hot people will be taken or drunk!" she sighed and took her phone out.  
"I said I was sorry, what else do you guys want from me!" Lance defended himself, glaring down at the wheel with fevered anger. "You can try to be useful." He grimaced and at that moment, he looked sad, disappointed, in himself possibly?  
I couldn't refuse to stand up for him, not when he looked so upset. "It's just a small mistake. Calm down." I hopefully snapped them out of it to see how mean they were being, Hunk not included, and with a little glare to them, I huffed. "How can we be fine if we run out of gas in a freaking desert? Don't tell me, are you an idiot too?" Nyma rounded on me with her fire-fuelled eyes and I then couldn't help but picture her as a yappy chihuahua.  
"No," I shook off her attack, "I just think you guys were overreacting, simple," I stated with a twitch of my lips downward. Lance smiled, his eyes crinkling like they always did when he was happy, "Thanks," he mouthed to me. He looked towards everyone else, "Alright, stop arguing about this everyone. Someone should probably come to the gas station with me." he declared and his gaze fluttered across everyone in the car.  
They all look towards Nyma, and jealous poked at my side again. She didn't move, nor smile. Lance looks at her quietly, his eyebrows furrowed and he pursed his lips. "Ok, Keith, would you like to come with me?" He turned on me and the question had surprised me, why me? Nyma was pouting in the passenger seat, arms crossed. She didn't look happy at all. Part of me wanted to convince Nyma to go, but the other stupidly naive part of me wanted to go with Lance. If his girlfriend went with him, she'd probably insult him some more and he'd feel like crap. I did not want that. I nodded to him and swung the door open.  
-At the gas station-  
Lance and I walked in silence towards the station. He spoke suddenly, scaring me and snapping me out of the daze I was in.  
"I wish Nyma would appreciate some of the things I did for her." He stared at the sand and rocks we were walking on. "Instead, she freaks out over every mistake I make." His lip jutted out and I almost thought he was gonna cry, feeling uncomfortable, I just nodded my head. "I mean..." He hesitated, glancing at me for a second before deciding to continue, "she tells me I'm only a pretty face with a good body."  
I gape at his statement, Nyma was telling him this? One of my best friends, Nyma? He continued on, not seeing the confusion and dismay I was in, "She says if I get hurt during football, I'll end up on the streets." he just shrugged his shoulders. How could anyone be so cruel to tell someone that? I was gonna do my best to disagree with her.  
"No," I spoke, glancing over at him lazily, "I don't think so." he perked up, looking enthusiastic. I hesitated, my gaze traveled to my right to stare at a cactus before I continue on, "I think you should be more confident in yourself. Believe in yourself, y'know?" I smiled softly and looked back up at him. "Even if you stop playing football, but we both know that won't happen, you'd still have a chance to pursue your other hobbies." We had both stopped and were staring at each other, he moved closer to me, not saying a word.  
"Thanks, Keith, that means a lot to me." He whispered it, but he was standing so close that I don't think it mattered. The surrounding atmosphere changed and I couldn't help but move a tad bit closer.  
"You know, you're special, Keith," Lance spoke softly and his face leaned in a bit more. That's when it hit me, Lance McClain was going to kiss me if I didn't do anything. Would I want him to kiss me? Of course! I wanted to kiss him so badly, those soft lips against mine? I couldn't imagine it. Then, I remembered Nyma, and I suddenly couldn't kiss her boyfriend.   
I wasn't one to break up a couple, and Lance wasn't one to cheat, so what was he doing?   
I quickly made up an excuse on the spot before his soft lips could touch mine. "They've been waiting for us for a long time. We should hurry up." I said softly, guilt crushing my stomach and regret crumpling my heart as I stepped back. That is how it happened.   
Something changed between Lance and I and I knew I needed it to stop.  
Nyma was my friend, one of my best friends! There was no way I could betray someone like that, in a snap of my wrist, I could've been kissing him!  
"Look, we're in a hurry, we should really get back soon." I voiced again so that he could get the point that they were waiting for us. "Hey..." He spoke softly, his caramel hair ruffled in a small breeze that went by. "No! Please, we've gotta go." I uttered out more urgently, "Okay, I just wanted to say how I didn't mean to scare you. Just forget about it..." Lance frowned slightly and my stomach dropped in guilt.   
"I know. I won't speak a word to anyone." I promised and his shoulders drooped, "Let's go." was the only thing he said.  
After getting the gas, walking back was awkward. The air thick and the silence sharp.  
We arrive at the car with a red can of gas to find that our friends looked drunk. They had probably gotten bored and started to drink.   
Once Nyma spots us, she runs towards us and grasps us in a hug. "I'm so sorry about earlier! I don't think you are a loser or an idiot at all, Lance!" She wailed as she wrapped her arms mostly around Lance, instead of looking down at her fondly like most boyfriends would do, he just stares at me.  
I turn my head quickly, deciding not to look at him so the guilt wouldn't create a new monster. He steps back from her grabby hands, "Don't worry, I'm good. I need to have a drink with Hunk, though." Nyma hesitated before nodding her head, "Fine, go enjoy yourself." as Lance walks away, she looks at me. "We need to talk." She tells me, and there's a sudden waterfall of nervousness crashing inside me.   
"What?" I managed to stutter out, hoping not to look suspicious at all.  
"Here, come with me." She starts to walk, "What's wrong, Nyma? You look awfully upset." I questioned her as the guilt, nerves, and regret piled up.  
"I think Lance betrayed me." She spoke softly, my heart rocketed and I suddenly felt parched.  
Then, she whispers, "I will kill the bitch." and I felt like then and there, I lost my mind.


End file.
